Place of Chosen Children
by Kariabel
Summary: Mimi is coming back to Japan to live near the other digidestines with her husband Wilis and daughter Zoe,/// Zoe Orimoto is moving to Japan with here parents but she is very suprised to see who her new neighbor is///this is a season 1-4 crossover
1. joining the team

Place of the chosen children

"Man I wish I had listened to your mother when she told me to learn Japanese" sighed her father. Zoë and her father had been waiting at the school in Kashini for two hours because the receptionist didn't know English and needed someone to translate. Just then the receptionist jumped up and greeted three people coming through the main doors. The two women spoke in Japanese then they walked over to her father with a young blond man and a boy that Zoë had met almost two years ago, following slowly.

"Hello I'm Kari Kamya" the woman said showing him a badge "this is my partner Yomato" he flashed his badge quickly "and this is Kouji" acknowledging the introduction nodded politely.

"Oh I'm Willis Orimoto and this is my daughter Izumi" "its Zoë" she corrected "well lets get you enrolled" said Ms Kamya. After answering a few questions the young woman had all of Zoë's papers in English and Japanese and the two children went off to their class.

When they arrived Kouji introduced Zoë to the teacher and took his seat. After her introduction to the class Zoë sat down next to a young man with a red hat and goggles she recognized as another one of her friends from two years ago.

" Hey Takuya" "hey Zo why are you here" " my dad finally agreed to move to Japan," she answered excitedly oh and Takuya what's with Kouji he didn't acknowledge me earlier when I was being enrolled?" "Did a police officer do you papers?" "Yes a woman and man I know I've seen before." Kari and Yomato she is Kouji's mom and he's his uncle" "oh" " he'll talk to you after class I'm sure" " thanks Takuya"

At the end of class Kouji was in front of Zoë's desk as she gathered her stuff and they went to their free period. Kouji led her to a noisy auditorium as they came through the doors Kouji asked her for her necklace and hat then told her to find them a seat then he left for the stage. As she sat down Kari came onto stage with six black labs behind her. She introduced herself and the dogs then explained they were doing a matching and tracking exercise then she pulled Zoë's necklace out of the pouch she was given hesitated then she called her largest dog "Midnight Match" he sniffed at the necklace and ran to Yomato who had come out with two items in his hands Midnight came to her hat barked and gave it to Kari. "Now Return" Midnight took the necklace through the crowd to Zoë then licked her on the face before returning back to the stage. Then Kouji came out and they watched the rest of the program.

After school Kouji waited with Zoë on her father after half an hour she called him "…hey dad where are you…the airport …its ok what's the address again … what you don't know! …the house to the right of the pink house in shenoki…ok bye dad" she hung up. "Do you know where that is?" "Ya I'll take you there"

they where walking home and Zoë was trying to keep him talking "so why did you act like you didn't know me" "your father was so uneasy I didn't want him to think I was hitting on you" "why would he think that" "Mom says its my eyes there over expressive" "oh"

Then a man stopped in front of the two "hello little puppy" "yes pup and who's your friend" "yes she's pretty" Kouji braced his self for an attack from the six men that had surrounded them "Freeze" quickly Kari, Yomato and five other police officers rounded the men. As the last one was cuffed a car pulled by Zoë recognized it as her parents and started toward them but Yomato grabbed her by the arm. Willis saw this and hopped out of the car enraged

"Yomato Tachininchi don't you dare touch my daughter again." "First its Takinuchi second I didn't want her to run out in front of you" "ya like I believe that from what I see your quite the daddy's boy" "don't talk to him like that he's done nothing wrong" Kari interjected angrily. Willis was about to respond when his wife chimed in "I don't think anything is wrong" "this man thinks I'm stupid enough to believe he grabbed our daughter so she wouldn't get hit really Mimi" "ya and didn't you listen when I told you the story behind this area a kid got hit by a drunk driver under a red light on the cross walk so every one is skittish around the roads" "oh …but he could be…" "Don't say it he never has and never will and that I'm positive on" Kari input cutting him off "but its some kind of sick family business" "but he wasn't raised by that family" Kari's voice trembling slightly "and if your going to judge someone by their name do it by first names not last" Kouji added coolly "why" "someone's first name tells you about themselves their last name tells about their family" Mimi explained. Willis pondering on this took his wife and daughter home. The next week included people avoiding each other very boring.

That Saturday night Mimi was headed out. "Hey where are you going Mimi" "that ceremony we do every year" "oh" " hey mom can I come with you" "why you would think its confusing" "Kouji asked if I would come" "oh ok I don't mind" "thanks mom"

after a thirty minute hike through the woods they came to a clearing where everyone was gathered around Takuya and Kouji who where calling her over. Then Takuya started his speech "As you know there where five digidestined called for this latest threat two years ago four of which are me, Kouji, J.P and Tommy now we give you the fifth digidestined Zoë the spirit of wind!" "… um its sincerest winds Takuya" "uh right sincerest winds!" then Kari and her husband T.K stood "I believe its safe to say all members are happy with the addition to our family" they stated in unison "well" Kari continued "shall the powers of courage and friendship give us their words" Kari sat as she finished and her brother Tai and Yomato took her place Tai announced "well as you all know our friend Great Sincerity has returned to spend her life with us" "yes now we only need you Our Love then we will be complete" Yomato added to a woman Zoë hadn't seen before named Sora. "well I would but my daughter is still to young to fly so maybe another time" "That's not a valid excuse" "now" Tai interrupted "on this day twenty-one years ago the oldest set of digidestined defeated Myotismon, seventeen years ago the next set defeated Malomyotismon and two years ago our children defeated Lucimon. Now we give our power to a lost friend so he can protect our city in ways we cannot. With that everyone stood and went to an old cemetery where Tai, Yomato, Kari, T.K and their friend Ken went down to a particular site while the others stood outside the gate and when they said the prayer each of the crest started to glow and shone a beam of light on the grave. When the ceremony was over every one slowly went home. Kouji and Zoë where walking home talking "that was beautiful what was it?" " It was our power we give it to the spirit each year" "why" "its complicated I don't understand it myself" Kouji and Zoë went on like that until they where home "hey Kouji one last question" "yes" "why are all the houses painted these weird colors" "it's the color of each persons crests like this pink is the color of mom's crest see" "wow looks like ours is going to be green huh" "ya night see you tomorrow" "yes see ya"

THE END


	2. friendship to love

Sorry I forgot before this is the one time I will say this during this story I DON'T OWN DIGIMON if I did it would be TOTALLY DIFFERENT that said hope you like my story

Sorry I forgot before this is the one time I will say this during this story I DON'T OWN DIGIMON if I did it would be TOTALLY DIFFERENT that said hope you like my story

Friendship to Love

"Why hello who are you" Zoe said to a young girl and her father. Just then Sora, Zoe remembered her from the midnight meeting the year before, rode up on her bike. Hello Zoe'' "Hello Ms Sora'' ''Oh and Zoe this is my husband and daughter Tom and Samantha" "Oh it's nice to meet you" As they started to leave Kouji came up behind Zoe. "Well hello Sora how are you" Kouji greeted with a slight uneasiness that only Zoe caught "Why hello Kouji it's nice to see you again… "Sora stopped as Kouji lunged forward and snatched Samantha out of the street. "Samantha you know better" as Sora continued scolding her daughter, Tom introduced himself. Then the two teens left and by the time T.K got home that night everyone knew that Sora had moved there.

A week later…

Sora who was living next door to Yomato had gone to find work. Kouji had been walking around the neighborhood. As he passed Sora's house he heard crying. Not wanting to startle an intruder if there was one he slid to the backyard and jumped to the second story window of Samantha's room. What he saw made him lower his guard thinking that she was just being a young child after her father left Kouji opened the window and climbed in. " hey what's wrong'' "Daddy is mean'' " how is your Daddy mean'' Kouji asked keeping in mind that little kids could cry for about anything. "I can't tell" "yes you can I wont get mad" "Daddy, he hurts me" understanding now what was meant Kouji clenched his fist tightly. "You said you wouldn't get mad" "oh I'm not mad at you but I agree with you, your daddy is very mean. Have you told your mommy about this?" "No daddy says he would hurt her if I did" "well I'm going to tell her now will you be ok with your daddy alone" "yes I will be fine" then Kouji hopped out the window and went to find Sora

"Sora, Sora" Sora looked to where the yelling was coming from "yes Kouji what is it" "I need to talk to you" they then walked to Kouji's house once in his room Kouji explained everything. "I … are you sure really" "that's what I got from what she told me" "ok then we should see what we can do before we get Yomato involved" "ok but be careful" "I will"

Later that night Tom was enraged and started hitting Sora. She ran out of the house and through a rock at the squad car setting off the alarm and waking Yomato who then came down to help. After giving him a beating of his own Yomato brought tom to the police station while Kouji checked on Sora and Samantha.

A month later, Kari volunteered to take Samantha to the park while Sora and Yomato finished filing the divorce papers. After an exhausting five hours and a call saying she and Yomato where needed at work Kari brought Samantha home. Kari coming in the living room seeing to much of her brother-in-law than she would have ever liked ran out. Kari's entrance was not unnoticed and once Yomato was presentable he went after her. She was waiting at the door and after explaining to Yomato they left.

One month later

"Yama I think I'm pregnant I mean I haven't felt this way since I was pregnant with Samantha" "ok but lets get Joe here to do his examinations and everything" After Joe was finished he confirmed that she was indeed pregnant.

Five months later

"Sora I'm home, sweetie where are you" Yomato searched the house and found that someone must have got in through the upstairs window "no" reading the note found on the bed he knew it was Tom who had broken in. Yomato sent out search parties but came up with all dead ends.


	3. hidden ties revealed

_**Hidden ties revealed**_

"Hey daddy, can I go up to New York with Kouji?"Zoe asked excitedly" It's a school program to enrich our lives!"She added in dramatic tone "But sweetie we've lived in New York most of your life there's no enrichment there, now is there?"Willis replied. "Well I've been here with Kouji for the two years now and I've learned everything about the way he's grown up. Now I think it's time I show him the way I have, I mean other than you and Mama. So daddy will you please let me go?" "Oh ok but why don't you both stay with my friend, Michel, that way I won't worry about how you're doing." Willis replied defeated. "thank you thank you thank you, I love you daddy" Zoe said running to her room to pack. "So he said yes I take it?" Hearing her boyfriend's voice Zoe stopped dancing and leaned out her bedroom window that faced Kouji's "yes but he wants us to stay with a friend of his, his old boss and family, but they're cool" she said relaying the conditions of her going "OK I can deal with that, it actually better for you to feel comfortable, I'm glad you can come" then Kouji left the window to pack his own bags.

---Two weeks later---

Kouji and Zoe had landed in New York without trouble and new were headed to the school they were planning to meet Willis' friends. The cab stopped to let the kids out and gave Kouji the bags out of the trunk before driving off. Zoe had spotted the adults and was chatting with them as Kouji walked over. "Oh Kouji, this is Mrs. Nancy Kimera" Zoe started the introductions pointing toward an older blonde woman. She was about Zoe's height and had bright, friendly blue eyes and had the figure of a model. "and this is her husband Michel." Kouji shifted his attention to a taller man with sharp features and bright brown eyes that seemed to be lit from within. "This is Michel's brother Mr. Ichijouji and his wife" Zoe said "You should know them, their Ken's parents""Yeah "Kouji said nodding at the elder couple that had walked up behind him. "Nancy" said Mrs. Ichijouji "why don't we just keep the kids? I mean we all know how Stacy is going to feel about having to staying with us and John isn't too fond of the situation either." "I know Lilly but Willis was bug on her staying with us, so he can call every three seconds and get a detailed report of what is going on the over-protectiveness has him bad, and I can see why, I mean I'm going to keep Stacy at bay. She would have a field day just looking at him" "Yeah I know" John said gruffly giving Kouji a worried look "that's the problem, along with the fact that I doubt his parents would be very happy if they knew she had a key to the place their son was sleeping" "Well I'm sure that if they were to find out Willis would straighten it out" Nancy said with a winning grin. then turning to the kids "you both ready?" "yes ma'am" they said in unison. When they got to the apartment they found Stacy still throwing things into her already full suitcase "Stacy, I doubt you're going to get anything else into that thing bag" Zoe said amused at the I items filling the bag. "Well it better fit I can't leave my stuff here for you and your boyfriend to get into" Stacy replied before pulling an arm full of various intimate items to add to her busting bag. "OK, one do you really think we would be interested in that stuff, two do you honestly think, that even if you had a chance to use that stuff, that you would be allowed to do something to use it over at the Ichijouji's house?" Kouji said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. "Well no, but if for any reason someone should come to search my room and find them I'd get arrested and that's something I don't want. Do you?" "No I don't want you to be arrested for nothing" Then Kouji unpacked one of his large bags and gave it to Stacy for her things. Soon after she and the Ichijoujis left allowing Kouji to duck into her room to think about what had been revealed to him that day 'Wow granddad and Grandmamma both alive, and yet married to each other this is a lot to take in, I wonder how the Ichijoujis can act like its nothing' "Kouji sweetheart, dinner is ready." Said Mrs. Kimera interrupting his thoughts. "Oh ok I'll be right in there" Kouji hopped off the bed and hid the photo of his mom in his bag.


	4. Finding Sora

Finding Sora

"Zoe, wake up babe, school" Kouji whispered, softly shaking his girlfriend awake "Mornin Kou-kou, damn we've been her for a week and I still haven't gotten into the rhythm of things. It's not fair." She whined as she got up to change. She was so engrossed in choosing an outfit that she didn't hear Kouji knock. Kouji stepped into the room and found Zoe still getting dressed and shirtless, he quietly shut the door behind him and sat down to watch her. After a minute or so Kouji grew impatient and moved behind Izumi's bare torso. She gasped. Zoe hadn't sensed anyone until she saw his arms wrap around her. When she realized it was just Kouji she leaned into the embrace. "You know you should be more observant. What if it wasn't me? Hm then what? You could have been hurt Kouji whispered and leaned down kissing her softly behind her ear and picked up a form-fitting yellow tee and a pair of her dark blue skinny jeans from her suitcase. "Here babe," Kouji said reluctantly pulling away from her and to the dresser mirror to fix his hair into its normal thin pony tail. "Done Kou-kou you're awesome."Zoe said posing for him before joining him at the mirror.

-At school-

Kouji was sitting in his first period, history, with Zoe and Karen "Mama is supposed to call during lunch and I don't want her to worry."Kouji had forgotten his cell during the buzz of this morning. "Just call her when you get home, or just ask Mrs. Ichijouji during lunch her phone can call to Japan with little difficulty." Karen suggested "oh course thanks Karen" Kouji said relaxing -Meanwhile-

-At the Kimera's apartment-

"Hello ma'am, I'm sorry to bother you but my wife is in the hospital and my brother said you've watched his kid and well I was wondering you would keep an eye on mine there very well behaved-" The man was babbling apparently from worry and grief so Nancy agreed to take the kids. Nancy led Samantha to Kouji and Zoe's room. She watched with admiration as she explored her new surroundings and plays with her little brother, Henry. Nancy noticed that Samantha's color was odd and concluded that she was a sickly child. She also noticed that Samantha, with her red hair, reddish brown eyes and soft features, and Henry with his striking blue eyes blonde hair and regal features neither resembled their fathers brown hair and eyes and dark features.

-Later-

"Oh daddy, let me just pick up my mess" Samantha ran into the bedroom after she cleaned up she took one of Kouji's extra bandannas and wrapped his phone into it and stuffed it into Henry's carrier. Ok daddy we can go now" Samantha said and Tom took the two home. Shortly after they laughed Kouji and Zoe came home from kendo practice and immediately went to their room. "What's the matter?" "I left my cell here and I can't find it, I know it was here before I left." Kouji said searching around the nightstand. "Oh I had a visitor today maybe she moved it" Nancy suggested "Ok Zoe call it for me please" "ok…voicemail she turned it off" Zoe said snapping her phone back close. "Oh then Ill call Tom" Nancy said headed to her phone" wait, Tom? Richards?" Both teenagers came out of the room with shock on their faces. "yeah you know him" "Damn" Kouji said grabbing his D-terminal and typing into it quickly while Zoe explained to Nancy. When Kouji found the signal he ran out the door telling the girls to stay put. "Kouji don't forget baby Henry" Zoe called after him. It didn't take long for Kouji to find the house, once there he climbed a tree to the second story window in the backyard. There was a crash and Tom quickly pulled away from Samantha and jumped to face the intruder. It was Kouji and he looked deadly pissed. "Tom" Kouji growled "you…damn you!"Then Kouji unsheathed his Kendo sword at his belt "Die!" Kouji swung with precision all three, caused serious damage spraying blood throughout the small bedroom."Freeze" Kouji spun around toward a woman in a plain grey tank-top and sweatpants and her medium length brown hair in a messy ponytail. Although she held her gun directly at him, Kouji noticed she was afraid and when he shifted her grip on the gun tightened. "Who are you ma'am?"

Kouji asked hoping to calm her "Agent Benson, and you? What have you done?""I'm Kouji and I have killed him, he hurt his daughter, now will you holster your gun so I can sheath my sword" Kouji replied gently though impatiently "I, Ok" she said putting her gun away at her hip as Kouji did the same with his weapon "alright Samantha let's get you out of here" Kouji said lifting the young girl onto his back then moved to the baby in the next room. Kouji took one look at Henry and snuggled him close. "He's beautiful isn't he, reminds me of an angel." "He looks like his father. Ha! Yama would love to hear that." Benson watched as Kouji cradled the child lovingly before speaking again. "C'mon I just called my boss he said to meet him at a nearby restaurant. I didn't find any car seats so I guess we are walking" She added when Kouji looked at her. "Ok." Kouji replied shifting Samantha's sleeping form to be supported by his jacket and the two walked to the restaurant. By the time they arrived Samantha had woken up and was hungry. After they ordered, Agent Benson realized she had left her wallet when she had changed. "I hope Tachiwa is willing to pay. Oh my gosh this is so embarrassing." Kouji laughed "Don't worry about it. That's what trust funds are for anyway." Before Benson could respond Samantha started squealing "Egg man, Kouji look, let me down." She wiggled as Kouji set her down on the floor and she took off. Benson was again amazed at how fatherly he was toward her, and didn't notice when her boss walked up "well I know you better than I thought Kou-kou" "As me you sir" Tachiwa quickly ordered and their food arrived shortly after "Samantha you've got to eat" Kouji called. Just then the roof of the building was torn off. It was a large digimon that Kouji didn't recognize. "where are the originals?"The digimon said. Everyone in the restaurant was panicked. Samantha hid behind Digitamamon. "egg bomb" the attacked the unknown digimon reaching toward Kouji and the others. Kouji gave Henry to Agent Benson and she ducked under the table. "here" Kouji said handing her his jacket "it will provide some protection."" But Kouji you can't fight that thing, it isn't human you'll get yourself killed" Kouji smirked and called to Digitamamon to bring Samantha then he charged toward his enemy. When he sprung off a table he was encased in light. When the light faded, there was a man in white armor with a wolf helmet. "Lobomon" Tachiwa gasped. In the air Lobomon saw an odd spiral thing on the digimon's thigh that was exuding dark energy. Kouji shattered it and the digimon went back to its original form. Kouji sent it through the restaurant's PC then he checked on the others

-Later-

Kouji had put Samantha to bed earlier and was now sitting in a hospital room. "that was weird" he said to himself. As soon as he had touched the woman's hand he had known it wasn't Sora. Kouji knew the only way to get answers was to wake the woman up, so he placed his hands over her eyes and her heartand let his light flow through her. The woman's eyes fluttered open

-Meanwhile-

"Daddy she's waking up" called Emily to her father. Sora woke up calling Kouji's name, when she looked around she was alone except for a large yellow mouse type creature. Then she realized what her dream had meant." pickachu? I guess Misty's with Kou-pup. C'mon let's find Ash.

-Back in hospital-

"Kou-pup? Who are you?"Misty asked looking at Kouji "I, how did you come up with that name?" "I…I'm psychic, it just came to me" "psychic? Really?" "Yeah, here hand me that feather and your hand" Kouji did as he told, he could feel her energy flowing through her and probing into him."Your name is Kouji, though I can't get your last name, your concerned about something that happened earlier a digimon, with…an dark spiral, oh dear."Misty said removing her hands "wait you couldn't get my last name but you got that?" "that thought is attached to someone you love, Ken I'm concerned also" She said somberly" you know Ken? And you didn't immediately say I was his son?""No you guarded your last name but you don't feel like Ken, you feel like Hika so you must be an Ishida."Misty was happy at figuring it out. "ok , but I still have to find Sora, and your powers don't seem to help on the matter." "But it can if you help me get home my Togetic can find her" Misty said definitively " ok then its time for you to go home"

-With Sora-

" I'm positive, Misty is fine." Sora said to Ash from the tub. "Ok but I cant help but worry."Ash left the bathroom only to pop his head back in "OH and please put out the candles when you're done " "Alright Ash I will" Sora replied, relaxing when he finally went back downstairs." Oh it is so peaceful I can almost hear the lullaby Yama always plays." Pikachu's ears perked up and he jumped through the open window.

-With Kouji-

You play like Yama." Misty said commenting on Kouji on the harmonica "Yeah he taught me how to play" Kouji said smiling "what the-?"Kouji saw a yellow blur moving toward him. It landed gracefully on his shoulder. "Well I guess Pikachu likes me" Kouji said petting the small creature "oh he's happy to see guest he can play with, plus I'm sure he thought it was Yama playing" "hey it's my wife and a kid?"Ash said from the doorway."A kid?" Sora said joining him in her bathrobe "Oh darn looks like I've got to get dressed now" she smiles, then disappeared into the bathroom. When she came out, she noticed Misty and Ash looked concerned. "Is anything wrong you two?" "Well its something I found when I probed Kouji's mind, Its about Ken and the dark rings" Misty said relaying what she had seen into Sora "Oh dear have you talked to your mother or Gatomon?" "No I was hoping to be able to here" Kouji replied looking at the three adults "computers in there."

-Later-

Kouji felt better after talking to Lady Ophanimon, and after making sure everything was set, he took Sora to the Kimera's. "How can I be sure Tom didn't kill me?" Sora asked once they had gotten safely to the room "I'm sure, because a lot of people would have to had been killed simultaneously for it to be" Kouji replied before lying down beside Sora and the two fell asleep.

Author's note

Yeah I'm sorry it has a small Pokémon cross in it not a big deal though

Also to understand what's going on in the next chapter you are going to have to read another story I will hopefully publish soon but I am not going to publish the next chapter until I get it up


	5. Sam is revived

"Ive finally got my wings" Jessica said while twirling around and flapping her delicate fairy wings. "Ok time to go to the shrine, there Ill finally do it" She said to herself. Jessica then traveled to the primary village . Once there she walked to a large shrine for Anzonglomon and knelt down. " Oh great God of light and hope I give you my purest energy, my wings, to revive the fallen soul I seek." She chanted the prayer loudly." you are willing to give your most sacred power to revive a human that has been lost for many years now, are you really that selfless?" said the image of a dragon old and wise that appeared before her. "why?" "It will make the ones I love happy and that makes me happy." Jessica answered confidently "than I shall grant your request" Anzonglomon said before being engulfed in a white light. Jessica's wings disolved into red sparkles that surrounded the light . When the light subsided a figure, knelt within the center, was revealed. He wore a long black cloak and when he stood ,his wings spread, large raven wings that looked crossed between a bats wings and an angels. Jessica was about to call the deity back saying that he made a mistake, but she saw his face and realized it was he whom she had called. She stepped closer to the being and noticed he was eyeing eyes shone with deadly instinct. "Oh your hungry arnt you?" Jessica asked, hesitantly removing the holy ring that gotomon had tied to her wrist with a small bandanna for protection. As soon as she had placed it on the ground he had her and sank his fangs into the base of her neck. After a few moments, Jessica grew weak and wavered almost stumbling. The man retracted his fangs. "I'm sorry, I didnt mean to..." He apologized " Its ok, you will be able to control it soon, its just another one of those things" Jessica said trying to cheer him up.

When she tied the bandanna back in place they heard a crash. When they exited the shrine they saw a young boy with short dark hair and tortured eyes was commanding a digimon to attack the area "We have to stop him!" Jessica said and the man flew out to the boy. After talking to him for a few moments the mysterious man smiled and the two walked over to her when a blur of white attacked the man. He quickly dodged the attack. "Who are you?" Gatomon hissed poised to attack, guarding the young boy. The man knelt down ,folding his wings and untieing his cloak allowing it to fall from him. "Osamu? Im sorry i didnt recognize you, nor did I have any knowledge of this act, Jessica." The feline digimon said appolgetically "Its alright I understand, and please, call me Sam my name is so formal." Sam responded, then turning back to Jessica "We should go to New York Yama is the best at secret keeping." "Yeah your right, Gatomon would you mind?" "Not at all" Gatomon then opened the digiport into New York and the three others went through it.

~Meanwhile~

"Since this is our Valentine's day concert, me and my gorgeous girlfriend have a special song for you.I originally wrote it for my Brother and sister-in-law and it is still just perfect for us,My oh my, everyone." the couple finished thier song with a kiss and cheers erupted from students and teachers alike.

" I havent felt that good in years,damn it is so awesome." Yomato said while they were walking home from the concert. "yeah they were cheering for us" Sora agreed. Kouji felt a serge of darknees and began looking around. Kouji saw a man in a black cloak, he also say the man was holding onto his aunt's arm. Kouji growled and sprung at the man. Sam's wings unfolded as Kouji approched. sam quickly dodged the boy's attack and knelt down, folding his wings back under his cloak. "Kouji please he's my friend" Jessica said slightly irritated "Oh sorry." Kouji said toward Sam "Its ok its not the first time today. Sam said amused. But damn you are a lot stronger than your mother faster too." Sam laughed at the suspicious looks before removing his hood, revealing his face. "S-? How?" Yomato asked surprized. "a Gaurdian-angemon's wings contain life energy, and with the help of Anzonglomon's power we can revive any spirit, the only thing is I can never get my wings again," Jessica explained, her voice dropping slightly on the last part. "Oh' Yomato said apologetically "you can stay with us if you'd like theres enough room." "Thanks" then the group went to the Kimera's empty apartment.


	6. confrontations

-next morning-

Sam awoke suddenly to an oddly familiar feeling."What is that?" he whispered getting out of bed and walking into the kitchen trying to figure out what it was that he was sensing "Oh no Uncle!" Sam realized with a start running back to wake Kouji up. "Uncle is coming hes in the building!" Sam whispered urgently to the groggy boy. "Uh... your uncle? Oh shit hes early!" Kouji jumped out of bed trying to figure out a way to avoid an explosive reunion when the front door opened "Kids we are back" Michel called waking Jessica who had been sleeping on the couch "ouff shut up its too early" she scolded rolling over. "KIDS!" both Kimeras called angrily "Oh sorry they are some of our friends and none of the hotels in town were avaliable so I figured they could sleep here for tonight. Sorry I was going to call you but I thought you would be busy" Zoe explained sweetly hopping out of her room to face the angry adults "...how many?" Michel asked finally "Uh-" Kouji interrupted her. "two, Jessica there and Sora's fiance" 'Speaking of, you snore like crazy" Zoe giggled turning to Yomato who had just emerged from the bedroom. When he didnt acknowledge her comment Zoe became concerned "Yama? you ok?" "Fine Izumi, who are your friends?" " these are the Kimeras Yama" Zoe answered confused and slightly frightened by the venom in the bonde man's voice "Yomato" Nancy said warningly "Oh so are you going to tell them because they need to be told they need to know and if you dont I will" Yomato said even more harshly than before "There is no reason to tell them Matt " Michel reasoned "they wouldnt understand and its too valuable a secret to share with just some kids" this statement brought a low growl out of Kouji that stopped Yomato from responding "its not like you can keep the secret very well, seeing as Izumi is the only one who hasnt realized it yet" "Wait you know why yama is so pissed?" Zoe asked her boyfriend surprised that he had not shared it with her. "Wait how would you know?" Nancy asked confused at how the boy could possess the knowledge to discover thier secret. "Easy, beside the fact that you two haven't changed much in the last twenty odd years, your husband keeps calling Mr Ichijouji brother and other things that are hard to miss." Kouji left out mentioning Stacy knowing how his uncle would react to it. "Oh " She said reallizing how bold they had been acting lately "what is this big secret everyone seems to know except for me" Zoe asked standing between the Kimeras and her boyfriend "well Zumi me and Nancy are technically dead" Michel said slowly afraid of how she would react. "Oh," Zoe paused thinking for a moment,"Oh! you mean youre his,and youre, oooooh that is really not cool" Zoe concluded in a blur of hand motions. "Not cool at all" Jessica added from the couch "there are you happy?" Michel asked Yomato "they know they know Im a horrible father" He stormed off into his room angrily "dont worry about him he will get over it" Nancy said seeing her son attempt to follow him "I never said he was a terrible father I just felt if he was going to have the kids he shouldn't lie to them" Yomato said leaning slightly toward Sora who had been holding his arm ever since he had seen Michel. The front door opened startling everyone in the room creaking loudly in the deep silence that had settled over the room. "Oh dear, hehe Hi Yama" Stacy said hesitantly knowing she was unable to retreat once she was spotted. "Hello Stacy?" Yomato greeted his voice tired seemingly from his previous confrontation but his eyes sliced easily through his older sibling causing her to visibly flinch "I came to pick up my daughter, Momma said she was home so I came over to pick her up for the day." Stacy explained quickly worried about the her younger brother's temper which seemed to be more on edge than usual. "Anyway, Jena time to go, we've got to go now cause he has to work this afternoon." " He?" Nancy asked "Her new boyfriend, hes actually the coolest one Ive met yet" Jena answered walking out of the bedroom toward her mother "well I was never told" Nancy admonished " I told you I want to know who you're dating you have way too many mishaps with your boyfriends. So who is he?" "Im not telling you will find out soon enough" Stacy said matter-of -factly "but I will tell you he is awesome!" With that the she skipped out of the apartment followed closely by her daughter "she come in like that all the time Zo?" Yomato asked inquisitively. "sometimes, she gets to spend the day with Jena every wednesday so normally me and Kou hangout at the Ichijouji's but there are a few days like this that are special occasions." Zoe's answer seeming to calm the blonde down greatly. "Well," he sighed "who wants breakfast?"


	7. note

Note: ok everybody I know it's been a while since I posted anything unfortunately I've lost the written draft of my next chapter so I'll have to rework it before posting also after reading over what I have posted already I think I should rewrite the first few chapters so it flows better and isn't as confusing I'm hoping to get that done soon sometime between now and Thanksgiving


End file.
